


Selfish

by frida_rush



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:33:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28820040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frida_rush/pseuds/frida_rush
Summary: Scritta per la #elsewherechallenge sul gruppo fb "hurt/comfort serie tv ita"School auInsegnanteX non è mai stato così vicino ad YCollege AUY non sa qualcosa di XDal testo:"-M…me la cavo d…da solo- Rick lo guardò con quegli occhi glaciali e profondi che sembravano volergli leggere dentro l’anima, rimase impassibile per qualche secondo, poi alzò gli occhi al cielo e si sistemò il camice bianco sul petto, avvicinandosi allo studente ancora barcollante.-Morty- mormorò il professore, attirandosi lo sguardo interrogativo del giovane -Dove cazzo v… vuoi andare da solo? Cristo, sembra che ti sia passato addosso un treno. Muoviti aggrappati-"
Relationships: Rick Sanchez & Morty Smith, Rick Sanchez/Morty Smith
Kudos: 3





	Selfish

Selfish 

Lo aveva praticamente raccolto da terra, sanguinante e spaesato nel cortile della scuola, ormai deserto poco dopo il suono della campanella.   
-M…Morty- bofonchiò il professor Sanchez, aiutando il ragazzo a rialzarsi, con aria quasi scocciata -Forza muoviti mammoletta. Cavolo, fai davvero schifo nei combattimenti corpo a corpo, sarebbe il caso di mettere su un po’ di muscoli, che dici?-   
Morty guardò il suo insegnante in maniera truce: Rick Sanchez, professore di scienze e matematica, non era certo un uomo empatico e gentile, ma pensò che avrebbe potuto evitare di trattarlo in quel modo quando era ridotto peggio di uno straccio dopo l’ennesimo pestaggio da parte dei bulli più grandi, avrebbe potuto avere un po’ di pietà.   
-Ba…basta così, pro… professore- lo scansò Morty, recuperando la borsa con i libri e asciugandosi un rivolo di sangue dalla guancia. Pensò solo che alla fine di quell’anno tutto sarebbe finito e sarebbe finalmente andato al college. Una nuova vita con dei nuovi compagni e, possibilmente, con professori meno stronzi e sadici.  
-M…me la cavo d…da solo- Rick lo guardò con quegli occhi glaciali e profondi che sembravano volergli leggere dentro l’anima, rimase impassibile per qualche secondo, poi alzò gli occhi al cielo e si sistemò il camice bianco sul petto, avvicinandosi allo studente ancora barcollante.   
-Morty- mormorò il professore, attirandosi lo sguardo interrogativo del giovane -Dove cazzo v… vuoi andare da solo? Cristo, sembra che ti sia passato addosso un treno. Muoviti aggrappati-   
Detto ciò gli offrì un braccio ossuto ma non debole e Morty, dopo un momento di esitazione, lo afferrò, camminando assieme al suo insegnante verso l’edificio scolastico.  
-Portiamo il tuo culo in infermeria, così t… ti dai una sistemata- spiegò l’uomo mentre Morty veniva invaso dal suo odore: acqua di colonia, sudore, dopobarba e qualcosa che gli ricordava gli ambulatori medici.   
-Così magari ci evitiamo una denuncia da parte dei genitori, eh?- lo sfottè ancora e il ragazzo si morse il labbro -Porca vacca ti hanno ridotto davvero male- ripetè.  
Lo studente vide con la coda dell’occhio che Mr Sanchez lo stava tenendo d’occhio mentre camminavano verso l’infermiera, come se fosse davvero preoccupato della sua salute.   
Ma era impossibile, Sanchez non si preoccupava di niente e di nessuno… era sicuramente una sua impressione.   
Mentre si teneva forte al corpo magro ma ben piazzato dell’insegnante, Morty si rese conto che il professor Sanchez non gli era mai stato così vicino, nemmeno quando lo braccava alla lavagna durante le sue infinite ed estenuanti interrogazioni.  
Morty prese un altro respiro con il naso ed un odore forte e pungente gli invase le narici e lo stesso accadde prima che lo lasciasse in infermeria, tra le mani esperte e delicate dell’infermiera.   
Quella era solo la prima volta che Mr Sanchez accorreva in suo aiuto, ma sarebbe successo ancora, fino alla fine dell’anno, tutte le volte che Morty avrebbe avuto dei violenti scontri con i suoi tormentatori. 

L’uomo afferrò il bicchiere di acqua e zucchero dal tavolinetto accanto a lui e lo tracannò, venendo osservato dal giovane che gli stava di fronte. Rick lo guardò di sbieco e rimise il bicchiere al suo posto.   
-S… sei proprio ridicolo, Morty- lo prese in giro –Ti comporti proprio c… c… come una moglie apprensiva-   
Il ragazzo ignorò l’insulto, ormai conosceva il suo professore e standogli a contatto fin troppo spesso aveva imparato a farsi scivolare addosso certe cose.   
-Rick… s… sei sicuro di stare bene?- gli domandò cercando i suoi occhi glaciali e distaccati. Rick non gli negò quel contatto visivo.  
Da quando se lo era preso sotto la sua ala al college Rick aveva fatto in modo che lo studente conoscesse il più possibile, aveva cercato di spronarlo a fare il suo meglio, sicuramente con metodi poco raffinati e calmi come imponeva il sistema scolastico. Ma Rick non era come i suoi colleghi, non era come il suo caro amico e professore Bird Percy, amato e rispettato dai colleghi e dagli studenti per il suo temperamento calmo e incoraggiante.  
Rick era uno stronzo, un egoista che aveva chiesto il trasferimento dalla scuola superiore al college per ‘’fare un salto di qualità’’, o almeno questa era la versione che dava agli altri e a se stesso. Era uno stronzo plurilaureato che poteva fare ed avere tutto quello che gli pareva. La sua intelligenza e la sua capacità di analisi lo rendevano un personaggio decisamente rinomato.  
Ma la vera ragione del suo trasferimento ce l’aveva di fronte al naso e la fissava preoccupata, con i suoi enormi occhi castani da cerbiatto.  
Il professor Sanchez mandò un ringhio di disapprovazione e si alzò dalla sedia su cui Morty lo aveva fatto sedere. La sala professori era vuota e si sentiva solo il suono dei loro respiri.  
-Cazzo, Morty, non mi stare addosso- ribattè semplicemente –Sono solo stanco, s… s… sto lavorando c… come un matto, i test degli esami me li correggi tu?- domandò con tono sarcastico.   
Riportò lo sguardo sul bicchiere vuoto. Era abbastanza sicuro che non sarebbe riuscito a nascondere la verità al suo studente ancora per molto, se avesse continuato in quel modo. Le nausee, la debolezza e la vista offuscata erano problemi che si erano verificati fin troppo spesso negli ultimi tempi. La sua dipendenza dal fumo e dall’alcol stava anche agevolando quella sua condizione spiacevole, oltre ad esserne una causa diretta.  
-Sai Rick.. s… se vuoi un aiuto lo farò… ti darò una mano a correggere i test- fu la risposta timida ma anche risoluta del ventenne.   
Rick gli rivolse uno sguardo indecifrabile.

___

Morty era rigido sul sedile del passeggero, si stropicciava solo la maglietta gialla con la punta delle dita. La sua bicicletta mezza scassata e mal ridotta faceva un lieve rumore nel bagagliaio dell’auto del Professor Sanchez. Il giovane lo guardò con la coda dell’occhio: l’uomo aveva poco meno di cinquant’anni, ma il suo aspetto emaciato da scienziato pazzo, i capelli argentei scompigliati e le numerose rughe sul viso e sulle mani lo facevano sembrare molto più vecchio di quanto in realtà non fosse. Persino i suoi occhi glaciali e freddi sembravano nascondere un’anima millenaria.  
-Gra… grazie professor S… Sanchez- mormorò il ragazzo, riferendosi al fatto che lo aveva praticamente costretto ad accettare un passaggio in macchina visto l’ennesimo ‘’scherzo’’ dei bulli che lo tormentavano. Le condizioni della sua bici con cui tornava a casa erano una prova più che sufficiente. Quando lo aveva avvicinato con la macchina per strada, mentre camminava trascinandosi il rottame dietro Morty non aveva saputo ribattere.  
Rick ridacchiò.  
-Chiamami Rick e dammi del tu, coglione… qui n… non siamo a scuola-   
Morty si morse il labbro.  
-Morty- lo chiamò il professore, attirandone l’attenzione –Come p… pensi di… di… andare avanti nella v… vita se te lo fai mettere in culo c… così?-  
Il cuore di Morty mancò un battito.  
Il suo professore aveva ragione. Era troppo debole e sensibile per stare al mondo. I continui pestaggi, le prese in giro, gli insulti, i brutti voti erano tutti fattori che contribuivano a distruggere la sua già debole psiche.   
Era troppo stupido e ingenuo.   
-Vuoi diventare c… come tuo padre, M… Morty?-   
-No!- esclamò il castano, spalancando i grandi occhi scuri mentre voltava la testa verso il suo professore.   
-Vuoi vivere facendo p… pena agli altri?- andò avanti il più grande.  
Morty non sapeva come mai Mr Sanchez si prendesse la libertà di parlare in questo modo di suo padre, anche se era stato un suo allievo, non ne aveva il diritto, ma per qualche motivo non riusciva a fermarlo. Forse era perché sapeva che aveva ragione.  
Suo padre faceva pena.  
E Morty non voleva fare pena come lui.  
Si asciugò una lacrima che, silenziosa, era scivolata sulla sua guancia pallida e su cui risaltava un livido, poi guardò fuori dal finestrino.  
-Quando andrò al… alla St Louise andrà tutto m… meglio- gli confidò Morty, riferendosi al college che avrebbe frequentato una volta uscito dalla scuola superiore.  
Rick gli lanciò uno sguardo furtivo. 

‘’È più forte di quello che crede’’ pensò mentre fermava la macchina di fronte al vialetto di casa del ragazzo ‘’Ma ancora non se ne rende conto’’.

___

-Okay, c… coglioncello- gli rispose bruscamente l’uomo, puntandogli un dito sul petto –Aiutami a correggere quei cazzo di test… così la smetti di comportarti come una fottuta mamma chioccia, eh?-   
Gli occhi di Morty si illuminarono per lo stupore e la gioia. Da quando Rick era andato ad insegnare alla St Louise aveva fatto di lui una sorta di assistente, senza che Morty lo avesse nemmeno chiesto o desiderato. Morty voleva solo aveva una vita normale, trovarsi degli amici, magari una ragazza, prendere buoni voti, e invece si era ritrovato ad aiutare Mr Sanchez con bizzarri esperimenti, ricerche e cose simili.  
Dovette ammettere a se stesso che, per quanto all’inizio la cosa lo avesse infastidito, ora sentiva di non poter più fare a meno di stare insieme a Rick. Spesso era lui che lo cercava e che gli chiedeva se avesse bisogno che gli procurasse dei libri o del materiale, era Morty che andava da Rick, erano quasi sempre insieme nell’orario fuori dalle lezioni, Morty e Rick e Morty, l’uno dipendente dall’altro, dai loro difetti, dalle loro discussioni, dai litigi e dalle divergenze caratteriali e di opinioni.   
Morty lanciò uno sguardo al suo professore che sembrava ancora provato dal giramento di testa di poco prima. Se solo avesse saputo quello che Rick gli nascondeva…  
-D… dimmi una c… cosa Morty- gli domandò l’uomo. Morty scattò sull’attenti.  
-Le cose ti… ti vanno meglio d… da quando sei qui?-   
Quella domanda giunse inaspettata alle orecchie del ragazzo. Se avesse saputo che Rick non aveva più molto tempo, se avesse saputo che l’aneurisma che aveva scoperto di avere lo stava portando al capolinea, se avesse saputo il reale motivo del suo trasferimento alla St Louise, Morty avrebbe meglio compreso la bizzarra figura del suo professore, oltre al significato vero della sua domanda. 

Le piccole dita del ragazzo sfiorarono le guance scavate e rugose del professore, immobile e freddo, adagiato su un letto di fiori che emanavano un forte odore. Gli occhi chiusi nascondevano le iridi ghiaccio.   
-Morty- la voce calma e bassa del professor Bird Percy giunse alle orecchie del ragazzo quasi lontana, nonostante l’uomo fosse proprio dietro di lui. Il giovane si voltò, gli occhi lucidi e il volto distrutto dal dolore. Percy lo circondò con le sue forti braccia e Morty si lasciò avvolgere in quell’abbraccio caloroso e morbido di cui aveva bisogno più di quanto avrebbe mai ammesso. Affondò il volto rigato dalle lacrime nella giacca del professore, le spalle che tremavano. Il brusio di sottofondo causato dalle poche persone attorno a loro persisteva, ma lui non ci badava.  
-Mancherà a tutti noi, Morty- sussurrò incoraggiante l’uomo -Non dobbiamo fare così, lui non lo vorrebbe. Ci prenderebbe solo in giro-  
Il professor Bird aveva ragione, Morty lo sapeva bene, era forse la persona che lo conosceva meglio, ma la cosa non lo sollevò.  
Morty si sciolse dal suo abbraccio e tornò a guardare la bara di legno di mogano di fronte a lui. Si sporse per osservare ancora il volto di Rick, che gli dava l’impressione che fosse addormentato.

‘’Lo sapevi… sapevi di stare male ma non mi hai detto niente… bastardo egoista’’

Sfiorò le sue labbra chiuse e fredde, senza badare si pochi presenti alla veglia funebre.  
-Sì…- mormorò Morty a denti stretti –Le cose a… andavano m… molto… m… meglio…-  
L’odore pungente di acqua di colonia, sudore, dopobarba e ambulatorio medico di Rick era ora sostituito da quello dolce e forte dei fiori che lo accoglievano.


End file.
